You WHAT!
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Michiru comes out with her inner fetish just for a fun cause, while Haruka, being Haruka, gets played by her family in this unknown occasion.


A/N: (Summary:) Michiru Kaioh has a fetish for pictures of Haruka Tenoh as a man, while Haruka finds this a bit disturbing. But said woman is pretty sure she can come up with a suitable payback revenge for her aqua-haired lover.

DISCLAIMER: Dunno what came over me, but Sailor Moon's characters, Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh, have snuck over to this li'l ol' fanfiction writer to act out a small script where, hopefully, all will end well. (*evil grin*)

**You **_**WHAT?**_

"_Oh!_" Haruka Teno'h pulled her koibito of a car into their driveway and instantly heard... noises. The kind that go BUMP-oh-do-it-again! in the night. She should have floored the gas pedal and shifted into reverse. Instead, though...

"Michiru! I'm hoooooome- MPH!"

Takedown as a smaller form with wavy aqua locks assaulted her neck with nips and sucks. "Heh, yes, Michi, love you too..."

"_Oh!_"

Something was wierd. That was her voice, but she was CERTAINLY not making that love-me-now growl. Wrapping her arms around her former college roomate, twenty-six year old blond whispered into ocean-scent hair, "What've you been up to while I've been racing?"

A soft giggle.

Haruka felt vibrations running along her body and resisted the urge to jump her housemate then and there. She had minors and virgins to think about out there, roaming the two-story house.

Besides, she was curious as to why suddenly all foreign objects such as video-cameras were swiveled to stare at her.

"Um... Michi? Wh-Why do we have a new security outlook...?"

The woman she was holding purred. Positively 'mrow-rred'. Ooh, that was nice.

"Be-cause, Ruka... I need... MATERIAL... for my paintings. Wanna see?" Someone was possessed by one of the seven sins today. But feeling her body light on fire, Michiru wasn't the only one.

With a tug, said woman led her partner up the stairs to their bedroom door. Told Haruka to close her eyes. The racer complied, grinning as she cupped her lover's behind and gave it a squeeze to show she was ready to have her 'lead the way'.

*CLICK*

When their bedroom lock snapped in place, Haruka's eyes snapped open. And she yelled bloody murder. Michiru just gave a grin.

"You like, love?"

"Wh-Wh-WHY, pray tell me, am I- do I- I- you have me as a...!" For once playgirl blond couldn't find the wind to secure her words. And why not, it was a good start.

Staring back at her were all naked paintings of herself as... a man.

No, well, YEAH, they were HER, but more... OOMPH to them. And THAT... Haruka shuddered as she looked over at Michi, pointing to one full-body frontal that took a potshot at the thing strutted out between her legs.

"Michiru, just WHEN have I ever had something like THAT?" Deploring, a bit. Desperate, a bit.

Disgruntled? Hell, yeah.

Her lover just smiled, arching a perfect eyebrow, to softly tease, "Why, just last night, if I recall-" "You know what I mean, love!"

Taking a look at Haruka's taut features, Michiru strode over to her woman and gathered her in a hug, where she stood, a bit rigid.

"Now, now, Ruka. I love you, you know that."

At the almost imperceptible nod, she stood on tiptoe and whispered a hot, "Just let my job as fantasy entertain me for a bit, then I'll draw up something for you, okay?"

Haruka took one last despairing look at the 'man' that stood in front of her and realized she could pretend he could be her brother. Then her features darkened. A brother that her Michiru wanted to bang in bed.

About to protest, she looked down at Michiru and kind of regretted that she did.

Her lover ensnared her with that, 'please, 'Ruka, and I'll do anything you want later...' look, and she melted like chocolate in the oven.

"A-Alright, but... please, tell me if you're going to question my gender, okay? A-And DON'T show it to Setsuna or Hime-chan!"

Michiru laughed softly at her racer's voiced worries, wrapped herself a little bit tighter around her. Taking a soft nip at her bottom lip, Michiru whispered,

"I won't, love. And don't worry, I love you the way you are. Just... let me fantasize, just this once..."

"She wants a baby."

_"WHAT?"_ Haruka gaped at the woman standing outside the garage door, peering down curiously at the tufts of hair smidged with oil.

That following evening, Setsuna Meioh had sauntered into her workplace where she'd casually announced Michiru, her lover, her partner, her soulmate, her DESTINY, wanted a child. Haruka had almost taken the stomach of HER baby (the car) and about was drowned by the heavy metal.

"Y-You're kidding, right, Sets?"

"You ever see me kid, '_RUKA?_" Haruka shivered at the cold intonation her time-guardian housemate put on her 'nickname.'

"Y-Yeah, but, a BABY?" Racer watched as grey eyes smirked at her.

"Yup, she wants it, all right. Maybe you should... check out her paintings."

"You KNOW about that- but she PROMISED me she wouldn't-"

"I'm not above checking out if my sources of images in that gate are true- ESPECIALLY if it involves you two. You two, heh, you're just TROUBLE."

Haruka gave a childish gurgle at that. "Hmph. Not my fault I can't CONTROL my urges, like SOMEONE I know-" "Hime-chan would LOVE to see those paintings, especially for her art class in school.."

The wind wielder shut it.

And contemplated the thoughts of giving Michiru a baby as Setsuna walked out into the sunlight, grinning at the thought of another person cramping their already-complicated life.

This was gonna be FUN.

"Hungry, anyone?" "Me, Michiru-mama!" "Yeah, me too, Michiru." "..."

Haruka watched with hawk eyes as she saw her lover's eyes twinkle at the way Hime-chan called her '-mama'. Could she REALLY..? Then Haruka saw Setsuna smile warmly at her, and she gulped. No WAY was she going to bring this up in table conversation...

"Hey, Michiru, here, look at this little packet I picked up from Ami the other day at the hospital. She was finished helping give birth to a baby, since the actual doctor was on vacation that night."

Haruka groaned inwardly. What was Setsuna DOING?

"Ooh, really? Boy or girl?"

Hotaru noticed the pamphlet and grinned as she stole a look at her Haruka-papa's face, tucked into the crook of her arm in irritation. Yes, she had seen the way Michiru-mama had taken an interest and figured, by the way Setsuna-mama was poking around with the pamphlet, she had a plan.

"Haruka-papa, do you like babies?"

Haruka groaned as all eyes shifted to her, even the cameras above, seemingly with an interest. Fidgeting a bit, she smiled weakly at Hotaru.

"I loved you... when you were a... baby, and all. So, yeah.."

Hotaru smiled weakly in return, flinching a bit at the unsaid 'ouch' when Michiru-mama let out a small sigh. She knew her papa could feel that sigh on the winds. Points to her, though, when she rushed on hurriedly,

"B-But, yes, Hime-chan, I'm sure I'd LOVE to have- er, y'know, love a baby when it's HERE, you know what I mean..?"

Sweatdrops all 'round like 'kanpai!s' when her little speech was finished.

"O-Okay, dessert, people, dessert!"

Haruka took Usagi's cry of delight at dessert way across town as relief when everyone laughed at their secondary Princess' outburst.

She was so dead, Michiru DID want a baby!

"Come to bed, 'Ruka, come on..." Haruka cringed at her bedmate's casual invitation, feeling the desire wrack her body, even as she brushed her teeth.

This was bad... That PICTURE was still there!

And not to mention the BABY...!

"B-Be right there, love!" Haruka cursed under her breath, shaking her head vigorously as images of Michiru underneath her sobbing in delight as she felt Haruka put pressure inside of her- "AHH!"

Sky King jumped about a mile high when arms wrapped around her waist, drawing up to pinch lightly at her breasts.

"M-Michi!"

"I couldn't wait much longer, Ruka. Since you're not coming, I got up to GET you." Amazing how the woman could make her blush like crazy after all they'd been through together. Even after so many years, she loved the woman behind her with all her everything. Even the things she did wrong, the ground she walked, the paths she took.

"I-I... Michi, did you.. want a baby?"

Silence.

"M-Michi..?"

Shaking. Oh, Kami-sama, her love was crying-  
"Hahahahahaha!"

Oi. Haruka did not count THAT as crying, in her book.

Glancing over her shoulder, Haruka 'huh-ed' as Michiru about fell to the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Watching her love shake like that, she felt a bit hurt at her pride, but more so, the fire had returned, deep and low.

Turning, she washed her mouth of all toothpaste and scooped her love up, still laughing, to lay her on the bed.

*boing, bounce*

"I love you."

Kissed her. Hard, deep, demanding and giving, her love, her lover. And she ground out a sane, "I'll even try to give you babies, dammit!"

"H-Hahahahahaahahaa!" Haruka growled in frustration and screamed irritably into the pillow underneath Michiru by the side of her head.

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Blinking suddenly as the lights flickered on, Haruka rolled off of her shaking lover and peered in gaping awe at the two sillhouettes underneath their bed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

At her short, piercing scream all three women burst out into laughter. There was no stopping them. What... The... HECK?

"APRIL FOOL'S!" "A-A-APRIL HAHAHAHA F-FOOL'S, HARUKA-PAPA!" "Oh, love, *snicker* April Fool's."

Oh. My,,. GOD!

"Y-Y-YOU!- !"

Everyone clutched their sides and tried to not break a rib.

Suddenly, silence.

"It's not midnight, yet, you guys..."

Haruka payed them back the only way she knew reasonable without her getting couched or grounded or streamed peice by peice into another time dimension. She said, mockingly,

"I meant to do that."

Then she joined in with the laughter. This was her family.

A/N: WOW. 0..0 An' I only had the part about the painting planned out. Talk about going with the flow here! ^^ So, took me only about hour and a half to write, and when I look back at this, it gives me a good crackin' laugh. April Fool's, Ruka. You can get 'em back next year.

review: u know what 'ta do! ^^ :3


End file.
